thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AquaInfinity/Total Drama Big Brother - Episode 5, Season 1 - Part 2 - HOH
Gwen: That ended badly. We should have voted more carefully, and by we I mean EVERYONE. Bridgette: Nobody wants Zoey here. Mike was her only ally, and his butt was evicted first. ''' '''Leshawna: Hey! What are you girls talking about? Gwen: Zoey, and how we want her gone! Leshawna: IKR! Listen girls, I have something to ask you. Bridgette: What is it? Leshawna: Would you like to team up with Me, Courtney, and Tyler to get Zoey out? We can help eachother through this competition. Gwen: Weeeellll... Leshawna: OH COME ON! Even Heather would want to stick to this plan! Bridgette: Fiiiinnnne.... Leshawna: GOOD! IM'A GO GET HEATHER! *Walks away* Gwen: Waiiiiit. *Leshawna and Heather are in the kitchen* Leshawna: Heather, I was wondering... Would you like to team up with Me, Courtney, Tyler, Bridgette, and Gwen to get Zoey out? Heather: To be honest, I would love to. Zoey is a major threat and she deserves to be sent packing with her weird boyfriend. Leshawna: Good! *high fives Heather* Heather: *DIARY* AM I KIDDING? NAAAH! I WANT ZOEY OUT JUST AS MUCH AS THEY DO! BYE BYE ZOEY! Duncan: *in bedroom* Blargh I am such a floater. Leshawna: YO DUNCAN! Duncan: AHH! Leshawna: Sorry to interupt you.. on whatever the hell you are doing. *Pictures of Courtney are all over his bed and he is half naked* Leshawna: But, would you team up with Me, Courtney, Tyler, Gwen, Bridgette, and Heather to get Zoey out of the competition? ''' '''Duncan: Why not? and hey, Zoey is a major threat. Leshawna: Mhm, thanks for your time Duncan. Now go back to f**king those Courtney pics *Walks out of room* Leshawna: Just oooone more person.... AHA! *Runs over to Lindsay* HEEEY GUUURL.. Lindsay: Hai o3o Leshawna: I was wondering... Would you like to team up with Me, Tyler, Co... Lindsay: I WOULD LOVE TO GET ZOEY OUT OF HERE SHE IS A F**KING WITCH AND SHE SUCKS AND JUST UGLY AND EWEW Leshawna: ? *walks away* Lindsay: Was it something I said? Zoey: EVERYONE, IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE HOH COMPETITION! PLEASE ENTER THE BACKYARD SO I CAN EXPLAIN THE RULES! *Contestants enter the backyard* Zoey: TODAY, WE WILL BE DOING A VERY FUN GAME OF LASER TAG! YOU WILL EACH BE HANDED LASER GUNS, AND YOU MUST SHOOT THE OTHER CONTESTANTS WITH THEM. THE LAST PERSON STANDING IS THE HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD! AS FORMER HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD, I AM NOT ABLE TO COMPETE. PLEASE GRAB YOUR GUNS! *Contestants all grab guns* Zoey: WHEN I SAY GO, YOU MAY START... READY.... SET.... GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leshawna: COME ON GUYS, WE NEED TO HIDE SOMEWHERE! Heather: Oh forget about that, I agreed to getting Zoey out, not helping you guys through all of these competitions! *Runs off* Heather: HEY ALEJANDRO! *Shoots him* Alejandro: I was hoping for screen time :( *Walks over to losers bench* Gwen: YOOHOO! HEATHER >:) *Aims gun at her* Heather: MHM, LIKE YOU ARE GOING TO BEAT ME! *Runs up to her, takes her gun, and shoots her with both guns* Gwen: MOTHER F**KER! *Runs over to losers bench* *Leshawna, Courtney, and Tyler all aim at Heather* Courtney, Leshawna, Tyler: *Shoot Heather* Heather: OOOOW! *Flips them off and walks over to losers bench* Zoey: SO FAR, ALEJANDRO, GWEN, AND HEATHER HAVE LOST THE HOH COMP! Duncan: Hey Courtney, mind if I-''' 'Courtney: *Shoots Duncan* STFU ' '''Duncan: >:( *walks over to losers bench* I AM ONLY BEING STRATEGETIC, I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU. Jo: SCOTT, LIGHTNING, GET CHO' FAT ASSES OVER HERE! *Scott, Lightning, Jo hide behind rock* Lightning: WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW :Y Jo: WE BE HIDIN BITCH NOW SSHSHSHSHSHS! Scott: Fine. Lindsay: *runs around screaming* WHAT DO I DOOOOO Geoff: *grabs Lindsay and hides* Be quiet or else you will caught Lindsay: k *sits there akwardly* Bridgette: TOO LATE >:) *Shoots both of them* ''' '''Lindsay, Geoff: DARN :( *Walk to losers bench* Tyler: *Tries to shoot Bridgette but she dodges* OH SHIT Bridgette: *shoot Tyler* BOI TF? *looks and sees Courtney and Leshawna* >,< Courtney: Uhhhh ooooh. Leshawna: RUN BIIIISHHH! *drags Courtney* Bridgette: *shoots Courtney* ARGH Courtney: AHHHHHH STUPID ASS BRIDGETTE *Walks to losers bench* Tyler: LESHAWNA WAIT UP! *Runs after her* Leshawna: BRIDGETTE, REMEMBER, ALLIANCE! Bridgette: ooooh. I am going to go find that ugly bitch Scott Tyler: found em already :l *shoots Lightning and Scott but does not shoot Jo* Tyler, Bridgette, Leshawna: *shoot Jo* Zoey: OUR F3 IN THE COMP IS BRIDGETTE, TYLER, AND LESHAWNA! WHO WILL WIN? Tyler: ya know what *shoots hiself and walks to losers bench* Zoey: BRIDGETTE, LESHAWNA! Bridgette: *quickly shoots Leshawna* YUS! Zoey: AND BRIDGETTE IS THE NEW HOH! YOU MAY ALL RETURN TO THE HOUSE! *Contestants walk back into the house* Leshawna: So Bridgette, who ya putting up? Bridgette: To be honest, Heather has not affected me throughout this competition. Putting up Courtney and Zoey, nobody is going to change my mind.... WHO WILL BRIDGETTE NOMINATE? WELL THAT WAS CLARIFIED BUT EH THIS IS IN THE SCRIPT... ANYWAY, AND WHO WILL WIN POV? FIND OUT ALL OF THIS AND MORE ON THE NEXT TOTAL... DRAMA... BIIIG BROTHERRR! Category:Blog posts